Fuuka Yamagishi
Fuuka Yamagishi is a character from Persona 3. A student of Gekkoukan High School, she serves as the support character for S.E.E.S. Appearances *''Persona 3: Information/Support Character *Persona 3: FES: Information/Support Character Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 16 (17) *'Date of Birth': December 22nd, 1992 *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Height': 152 cm *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Lucia *'Ultimate Persona': Juno *'Weapons': N/A *'Arcana': Priestess Arcana Fuuka is a shy junior who is known for being sickly. Unlike the other members of S.E.E.S., she does not have any fighting abilities, nor does her Persona. Instead she takes Mitsuru's place as the team's tactical support. Fuuka's role is to forecast where bosses can be found at Tartarus, analyze the weaknesses of various enemies, and give commentary on battles. She also provides information on the medical/combat status of the team. A few months into the school year, Fuuka goes missing for several days. Yukari, Junpei, and the Main Character decide to investigate after strange things start happening to girls who once bullied Fuuka. It turns out that the girls locked Fuuka up in the school gymnasium, where she accidentally became trapped in Tartarus. S.E.E.S. takes part in a dangerous mission to rescue her. In Tartarus, Fuuka is awakened to the reality of her Persona power. At the same time, Natsuki, one of the girls who bullied Fuuka, wanders into the first floor of Tartartus to see if Fuuka is alright. Fuuka ends up saving Natsuki in spite of all that Natsuki did to her, and they become fast friends afterwards even though Natsuki has no memory of the incident. Under Natsuki and S.E.E.S.' influence, Fuuka changes from a shy and isolated girl into a strong-willed, compassionate young woman. Both her Persona and her hacking skills manifest her desire to always be connected to her friends. Fuuka is one of the girls that the Main Character can date over the course of the game. Since dating Fuuka involves tasting her horrible cooking, the Main Character must maximize his Courage statistic before he can ask her out. If the Main Character makes the correct choices, Fuuka will fall in love with him, and he can help her to become more comfortable with who she is. All her family members are doctors, with her parents being the exemption, they have an inferiority complex because of this. ''Persona 3: FES'' *'Initial Persona': Juno At the start of the Answer, Fuuka is one of the few Sees members who stay at the Dorm. In the beginning, she attempts to contact Yukari to invite her to join the party they were having only to get turned down. Upon getting trapped the dorm with her fellow members, Fuuka goes back to the support role. She acts as the peace keeper for throughout the story, being the only one to refuse to participate fight over the keys (although Akihiko would convince her to help Aigis). ''Persona 3 Portable'' Just like the previous games, Fuuka is an available Social Link. However, if the player chooses the Female Protagonist, initiating the link only requires a Courage stat of 2. Gallery Image:FuukaClose.jpg|Fuuka Close Up Image:Fuuka.jpg|Concept Art Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters